残り
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Hinata akan selalu ada untuk Naruto, dalam keadaan apapun itu./NaruHina/


**Diclaimer: NARUTO belongs To Masashi Kishimoto.**

xxx

Resah.

Kata itu mungkin pantas untuk melukiskan keadaan Naruto. Pemuda itu mondar-mandir tak keruan. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia begitu. Kyuubi hanya mengernyitkan dahi menatap tingkah laku kakaknya tersebut. Ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Yeah, ia tahu, menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto hanya akan membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut marah-marah tak jelas. Ia sangat tahu, kakak sulungnya itu kini tengah labil emosinya.

Lelah.

Hanya kata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan kondisi Naruto sekarang. Peluh mungkin tak membasahi pelipisnya. Keringat mungkin tak mengalir di dahinya. Namun, ia lelah menghadapi semua persoalan hidupnya. Ujian datang silih berganti. Masalah satu belum selesai, muncul masalah baru. Pemuda itu kini disibukkan oleh sebuah kasus di sekolahnya. Dia merupakan salah satu anggota _investigasi_ X-gen di sekolahnya. Sebuah organisasi rahasia yang bertugas untuk melaporkan dan menyelesaikan _kenakalan_ yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Dan pemuda itu telah diamanahi untuk menjadi ketua tim X-gen. Ia memegang bagian penting dalam _investigasi_.

Pusing.

Ya, ia sangat pusing. Kepalanya terasa berputar berat. Kasus mengenai siswa yang senang merokok belum selesai, ia dihadapkan dengan permasalahan baru. Laporan dari bawahannya menyatakan bahwa kini siswa Konoha Gakuen diresahkan oleh oknum-oknum yang senantiasa menyebarkan film-film yang tidak senonoh di lingkungan sekolah. Belum lagi ada saja tangan jahil usil yang senang memfoto siswi perempuan yang tengah berganti pakaian kemudian menyebarkannya. Naruto sangat pusing memikirkan semua ini. Ia merasa semakin lama kenakalan remaja yang terjadi di sekolahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Istirahat.

Hanya itulah yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Ia ingin istirahat sejenak, namun ia tak bisa. Pikirannya masih terbebani oleh kasus-kasus di sekolah. Ia belum bisa tenang sebelum masalah ini selesai. Ia tahu ia butuh istirahat, namun matanya tak pernah bisa terpejam. Otaknya melayang jauh memikirkan tindakan yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah diamanahi sebagai ketua tim X-gen, karena ia merasa ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan amanah itu. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan kepala sekolah, para wakasek serta guru-guru yang telah mempercayainya. Sejujurnya saja, sekolah sangat terbantu akan adanya tim ini. Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia tahu, ia tak punya waktu untuk istirahat.

Ting! Tong! Terdengar suara bel kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto kemudian menyuruh adiknya itu membukakan pintu. Awalnya gadis itu hendak menolak―apalagi ia tengah asyik ber-sms ria dengan pacarnya―namun, jika melihat Naruto yang sekarang―banyak pikiran―akhirnya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, Kyuubi pun membukakan pintu. Selepas mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, ia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya tamu tersebut―yang tak lain adalah pacarnya sendiri.

"Aku sedang banyak masalah, Hinata," jawabnya pelan. Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan isyarat. Ia mengerti. Beban yang dipikul Naruto saat ini sangat berat. Naruto selalu terlihat _sempurna_ di mata semua orang―guru, siswa―terkecuali pacar, sahabat dan keluarganya. Mereka sangat tahu bahwa sifat dasar dari Naruto adalah bertanggung jawab, melaksanakan semua yang diembannya dengan sebaik mungkin tanpa cacat sedikit mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _refreshing_?" usul Hinata. Naruto hanya menggeleng sesaat.

"Aku harus bergegas mengambil tindakan untuk―"

"Kau butuh istirahat, sayang." Gadis itu langsung memotong perkataan kekasihnya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi, aku harus―"

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau butuh sandaran sekarang,"

Pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Ya, kekasihnya benar. Ia memang membutuhkan sandaran sekarang. Perlahan, ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hinata. Mata _amethyst_ gadis itu hanya menatapnya lembut. Dielusnya rambut pirang sang kekasih. Kelopak mata Naruto lambat laun mulai tertutup. Direngkuhnya tangan Hinata dengan pelan―penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Sayang, kau butuh istirahat sekarang. Kau terlihat lelah. Istirahatlah dulu sejenak, agar kau bisa sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Jika kau terus memaksaan dirimu tanpa istirahat, kau bisa mati di tengah perjuangan sebelum sampai tujuan,"

"Umh.." Naruto hanya bergelayut manja.

"Perjuangan itu memang penting, tapi jika kita terlalu memaksakan diri tanpa memperdulikan kesehatan dan kekuatan kita, perjuangan itu menjadi kurang berarti. _Malahan_ bukan tak mungkin jika itu justru menyebabkan kita merepotkan orang lain. Justru malah menghambat perjuangan. Bukankah otak kita pun membutuhkan istirahat agar bisa kembali segar? Bukankah komputer yang nge-_hang_ pun harus diistirahatkan agar kembali bisa berfungsi? Begitu pula dengan kita,"

"Kau benar. Sejak kapan kau menjadi sebijak ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Hinata itu memang biasa saja―hanya semangat juangnya saja yang patut diacungi jempol. Gadis itu dalam satu waktu memang bisa sangat kekanak-kanakan. Namun, ada kalanya juga di waktu yang lain, gadis itu sangat dewasa, seperti sekarang ini.

"Mungkin aku ketularan kekasihku ini," jawabnya berusaha bergurau.

"Kau ini," Pemuda itu sedikit tersipu.

"Hehe,"

"Umh, Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah kau ku jadikan tempat bersandar di tengah perjuanganku?"

"Tentu,"

"Terima kasih,"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Naruto semakin terlarut dalam mimpinya. Perasaannya kini jauh lebih tenang. Ia merasa nyaman. Kekasihnya itu memang hadir di waktu yang tepat―sangat tepat.

**END**


End file.
